


"Eww Gross"

by AnneWolfe



Series: Carry On Countdown 2020 AnneWolfe [4]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Aunt Penny - Freeform, Kids, M/M, Married Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow, POV Penelope Bunce, Parents Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27733321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneWolfe/pseuds/AnneWolfe
Summary: Penny comes home from a movie with the kids and finds that both Simon and Baz are home, unlike she had originally thought.
Relationships: Penelope Bunce & Simon Snow, Penelope Bunce & Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2020 AnneWolfe [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025661
Kudos: 26
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2020





	"Eww Gross"

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 Carry On Countdown. This story set in the future when Baz and Simon are married with three kids. This is also included in my Snow-Pitches collection. I plan to have a few stories about Simon and Baz raising a family, but I will get to that at some point. Also, I was at a little bit of a loss of the summary.

**Penny**

“Auntie Penny! Can we get some ice cream?” wined Cherry.

“No Cher, we have to get home so that Aunt Penelpoe can get to her dinner party,” reminds Natasha without looking up from her book as we walk down the sidewalk.

“Then could I have a cupcake when we get home?” 

“No Cher, we finished them off after dinner last night. Remember?”

I look down at Cherry as I hold her hand and say, “You just went to the movies and ate a whole mint aero bar. You don’t need a cupcake or ice cream.”

“Can I have a cookie?” asks Ira. I’m holding his hand in my other hand. Natasha has her head buried in a large book while we rush down the street. I am supposed to get the kids back to Simon’s by six forty so that I have time to get to my dinner reservation with Micah.

“No Eye, you just ate a large bar of chocolate.”

Ira is seven years old with a thick coat of brown hair. Cherry is a small girl, of four years, with a wild mass of curly bronze hair. Natasha is the oldest at ten years old. She is quiet, reserved, and calm. She always has her head in a book and manages the younger kids quite well. Personally, I have no idea what Simon and Baz are going to do when she goes off to Watford next year. Cherry is such a handful. Albeit an adorable, spitfire, of a handful, but still, a handful.

We cross the street and quickly walk down the rest of the block. When we reach the end I turn the corner and hastily walk through the gate leading up to Simon and Baz’s house. I open the front door and step inside. We walk down the hall and towards the kitchen. I call out to Simon wherever he is and say, “Hay! We're home. The movie was great, you should have come.”

The movie was actually rather good, but Simon probably wanted to get some work done around the house without the kids and Baz around. Baz would have come, but he was out of town today seeing his aunt.

I walk into the kitchen and that’s when I see them. I let out a long groan.

Simon and Baz are kissing. Baz has Simon against the wall and Simon’s shirt is missing.

I sigh inwardly. This is not what you want to walk in on, your best friend making out with his husband in the kitchen.

Natasha walked straight past them without ever looking up from her book. She passes out of the kitchen and up the stairs to her room. I am still holding Ira and Cherry’s hands. 

Cherry lets out a disgusted, “Eww gross” and then slaps her free hand over her eyes. 

Ira’s eyes grow big and he just stands there holding my hand.

“Get a room boys,” I groan and turn to drag Cherry and Ira out of the room.

Simon and Baz realize that we were here and haistally break apart.

“Er. Well I can’t really say I’m sorry,” says Baz. 

Simon is standing there sheepishly running a hand through his mussed up curls. Cherry yanks her hand out of mine and turns around. She marches determinedly up to Simon and points a finger at him.

“You are so gross!” she reprimands. Then lifts her hands for Simon to pick her up. He does so, a little stunned. Cherry turns her head to Baz and glares at him, “You too.”

I say, Cherry is going to be a force to reckon with when she is older. She will be a fierce magician.

I laugh at them and turn to leave. “Got to run, I am so late to meet Micah! Bye.”

Then I walk out the front door. Oh Simon and Baz.


End file.
